Bug's Life
by ellsbells10
Summary: Complete. Short story about Bug and Baze's relationship developing. Violence.
1. Male Bonding

"This is…too much," Bug said, looking at the check Baze had just handed him in disbelief.

"You earned it," Baze replied.

"Nah, man." Bug shook his head. "Gavin trashed the bar. You lost business 'cause you had to close the bar down. You had every right to fire me and you didn't. I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, Gavin trashed the bar. But _you _cleaned it up," Baze said meaningfully. "I know how easy it would've been for you to just hide out, let me clean up your mess."

"I wouldn't do that. I really appreciate you giving me this chance," Bug said honestly.

"I know," Baze replied.

"You do?" Bug asked. "'Cause it kinda seemed like you hated me."

"No, I hated that you're…" Baze trailed off awkwardly. "Well, you know…with Lux. But, I didn't hate you. I didn't even _know_ you. Now that I do, I can see that you're trying to change."

Bug offered Baze a crooked half-smile. "I guess I can't blame you for that." He hesitated, not sure if Lux was good conversation topic. "Look, Baze, I love Lux. Hell, she's the only good thing in my life." Bug shrugged. "I just thought you should know, I would _never_ hurt her."

Baze gave him a hard look. "You better not."

Bug rolled his eyes, and turned for the door.

Baze stopped Bug from leaving, grabbing his shoulder. "I want you to know, you're doing a good job. In the last month, you've shown me that you have a good work ethic and you're a fast learner."

Bug looked down uncomfortably. He wasn't used to people complimenting him. "Thanks."

Baze nodded. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Bug climbed the stairs to the third floor of his apartment complex. It was a rent-controlled apartment in a bad part of town, but it was all he could afford. Honestly, it was more than he could afford.

If Baze hadn't given him a chance, Bug would never have made rent. It wasn't easy to get a job with no high school diploma.

Bug hadn't wanted to drop out of high school when he'd turned sixteen, but he _had_ to save up money. His main goal had been to save enough so that he'd be able to walk out the door of the foster care system and never look back.

Hell, he'd been sixteen. He hadn't thought about long-term consequences of dropping out. His only thought had been that he couldn't get out of foster care soon enough.

As Bug entered the third floor and headed for his apartment, he saw someone waiting in front of his door and stopped cold in his tracks.

"Hey," Bug's father, Jake, slurred drunkenly.

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me?" Bug demanded angrily. "I haven't seen you in years."

"And whose fault is that?" Jake retorted, stumbling toward his son. "I was in prison. _You_ didn't visit."

"I was a little busy growing up without a dad!" Bug said, in his dad's face. He could smell the alcohol on his dad's breath.

"You'll want to remember who you're talking to and treat me with a little respect," Jake said, his face reddening in anger.

"Respect has to be earned," Bug shot back.

Jake's fist collided with Bug's face a few seconds later. Bug stumbled backward.

He hadn't been expecting that. He didn't know why. Beating the crap out of Bug was Jake's favorite pastime until Bug was taken away.

Bug's hands balled into fists. He watched his dad, clearly intoxicated, lean against the wall for support. Bug knew he could fight back. He wasn't a little kid anymore. And he was sober. He'd win easily.

Something Bug didn't understand stopped him. For some reason, he just couldn't hit his dad. He knew Jake had it coming.

Instead, Bug pushed past Jake toward his apartment. He noticed a duffel bag in front of his door and glanced up in surprise. "You're _not_ staying here."

"I put a roof over your head, food in your mouth and you won't let me crash for a night?" Jake retorted belligerently, advancing on Bug again.

Bug shook his head. "I don't owe you a thing." He quickly entered his apartment and locked the door.

Jake immediately began banging on the door loudly, swearing a blue streak.

Bug closed his eyes and leaned against the door.

"Shut up or I'm calling the cops," Bug heard an angry neighbor threaten.

Bug sighed. He didn't want his dad to go back to jail even though he knew it's where Jake belonged. He opened the door.

Jake barged in uninvited.

"You can stay for one night. That's it," Bug said firmly.

Jake laughed coldly. He weaved drunkenly over to Bug's bed to lie down and passed out within seconds.

Bug grabbed a pillow and blanket and settled on the floor.


	2. Change is Evident

Bug woke up to the sound of his dad throwing up in the bathroom and made a face. Jake emerged and headed for the refrigerator. He opened the door and looked around. "No beer?"

"You might not know the date since you've missed my birthday every year, but I'm not twenty-one," Bug said.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Jake demanded. "That smart mouth is gonna get you into trouble."

Bug ignored his dad, pouring a bowl of cereal for himself.

Jake noticed a Princeton Review GED book on the counter and smirked. "High school dropout just like your old man? Guess you're not that much better than me after all."

Jake smiled when he saw Bug's reaction. He'd clearly hit a nerve.

Bug hadn't had big dreams like other kids. He'd never wanted to be an astronaut or a firefighter or a movie star. The only thing he'd ever vowed to be was nothing like his father.

When Lux had come to talk to him and said she deserved to be treated better, he'd taken off because his worst fear was becoming just like his dad. He would never, ever allow himself to treat Lux like that. He'd rather leave everything, including her, behind.

"I'm _nothing_ like you," Bug said firmly.

"You're following in my footsteps." Jake snickered.

"No, I'm leaving you in the shadows and making my own way," Bug said, more to reassure himself than to convince Jake. "I don't need this. I'm leaving. When I get back, I want you gone."

* * *

"Hey," Baze greeted Bug when he arrived for work.

"Hey." Bug nodded at Baze.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" Baze asked, once Bug got close enough for Baze to see Bug's shiner.

"Nothing," Bug lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Baze said. "Are you mixed up with Gavin again? If you are-"

"No!" Bug cut Baze off angrily.

"Well, what then?" Baze asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"So what?" Bug glared at Baze furiously. "Everything you said yesterday is out the window?"

"No, of course not," Baze replied. "But, last time you got in a fight, your friends trashed my bar. I need to know what's going on."

"You don't have to worry about your bar this time," Bug muttered.

Baze raised his eyebrows. "Do I need to worry about you?"

"I can take care of myself," Bug said dryly.

"If you say so," Baze said, giving up.

Baze and Bug worked beside each other in silence, each mad at the other. When Lux showed up, Baze excused himself to get more limes out of the storeroom. He didn't want Lux to notice the tension between him and Bug and get mad.

"Gavin's handiwork?" Lux asked, gently running her fingers over Bug's eye.

Bug hesitated. He didn't want Lux to know his dad was back. He nodded slowly.

Lux shook her head. "He's certainly showing his true colors. Maybe I should stay with you tonight. He probably wouldn't do anything if you weren't alone."

"No," Bug said quickly, not wanting Lux anywhere near his apartment until he made sure his dad had really left.

Lux looked hurt.

"I mean, I don't think he'll be back," Bug covered.

"Why not?" Lux frowned. "He's messed with you three times."

Bug shrugged. "I just don't, OK! What is this, twenty-one questions?"

Lux made a face. Bug hadn't spoken to her like that since he overheard Baze and Abby's sex talk and lost it. Bug had actually been treating her much better…until now.

* * *

"Hey, did you do something to Bug?" Lux asked Baze when she found him in the loft.

"What? No, we're cool," Baze said defensively. "Why?"

"He's just acting weird," Lux replied.

"Yeah, I picked up on that, too," Baze said, breathing a sigh of relief that Lux wasn't mad. He ruffled her hair affectionately.

They went back down to the bar together. A man who was already drunk stumbled into the bar, crashing into a table.

Baze frowned. "Stay here," he said to Lux, before heading over to ask the guy to leave.

Bug beat him to the man. "Hey, man, I'll take care of this," he said when Baze approached.

Baze watched Bug grab the guy's arm and drag him out of the bar.


	3. Daddy Dearest

"What are you doing here?" Bug spat out angrily.

"I saw my bike outside the bar," Jake slurred drunkenly. "Hey, you said you weren't twenty-one. You're a liar."

"I'm not. I work here," Bug said.

"You work at a bar?" Jake grinned. "You're finally good for something. I wouldn't say no to a beer."

"Looks like you've already had enough," Bug pointed out.

Baze appeared behind Bug. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I got this. Go back in the bar," Bug replied.

"Why don't we both go back in the bar?" Baze asked.

"No, why don't we all go back in the bar?" Jake slurred.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bug shoved Jake back.

Jake slammed Bug into the wall hard. "You don't tell me what to do."

"Hey, Dude, back off or I'll call the cops," Baze said, positioning himself between Bug and Jake.

"You don't tell me how to talk to my kid," Jake retorted angrily.

"Wait a minute, your kid?" Baze demanded, turning to Bug for confirmation.

"Baze, I told you I got this! Go back in the bar!" Bug cried out.

Baze shook his head.

"What, are you ashamed of me?" Jake asked, getting in Bug's face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Bug muttered. "You just got out of prison. What, are you trying to go back?"

Lux emerged from Open Bar, concerned. "Lux, get back in the bar!" Bug and Baze yelled at the same time.

Lux hesitated.

Jake turned toward her. "Is that your girlfriend?" He asked Bug. "Pretty." He licked his lips.

Lux noticed Jake leering at her and back into the bar, clearly uncomfortable.

"Stay the hell away from her," Bug said, his voice dangerous. "Stay the hell away from both of us!"

"If you show up here again, I'll call the cops," Baze threatened.

Jake raised his hands in defeat and ambled down the street.

"Did your dad do that?" Baze gestured toward Bug's eye.

Bug nodded, then looked down, embarrassed.

"And I thought you were back to your old tricks." Baze put his hand on Bug's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bug shrugged. "No big deal."

"No, it _is_ a big deal. You've been doing a good job. I should've given you more credit than that," Baze said apologetically.

Bug nodded. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Baze hesitated. "I hate to ask, but do you think we've seen the last of him? It's just, I don't want him anywhere near Lux."

"Neither do I," Bug said firmly.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lux asked as soon as Bug and Baze returned to the bar.

"My dad," Bug muttered. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Oh, Bug," Lux said sympathetically, reaching for Bug's hand.

"Not the nicest guy," Baze said sarcastically. He turned to Lux. "And I don't want _you_ hanging out with Bug when I'm not around. Not while his dad's in the picture."

"What? That's not fair!" Lux protested angrily.

"No, Lux, he's right," Bug said.

Lux crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "I'm with you. No matter what. It doesn't matter if your dad's back."

"I know you want to be there for Bug, but I don't want you getting in the middle of this," Baze said.

"Whatever," Lux retorted angrily, heading toward the door.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Baze grabbed Lux's arm to stop her.

"Home," Lux said, jerking her arm away.

"I'll give you a ride." Baze grabbed his keys, not wanting Lux walking alone at night with Bug's dad out there.

Lux gave Baze the silent treatment in the car. She only broke her silence when Baze turned the car off. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Cate," Baze replied, jumping out of the car.

"About this?" Lux demanded.

Baze nodded.

"No!" Lux protested, shooting Baze a dirty look.

"Yes," Baze replied, heading for the door.

"Baze, wait! You know Cate. She'll freak out!" Lux said, rolling her eyes.

Baze hesitated. Lux was right. Cate had a tendency to overreact, especially where Lux's wellbeing was concerned. And, it's not like Bug's dad knew where Cate lived. "Here's the deal. I won't tell Cate if you promise to steer clear of Bug's apartment."

"You can still see Bug. At the bar," Baze added quickly when he saw Lux's expression.

Lux sighed, but nodded her agreement.


	4. Father Figure

"Any problems?" Baze asked Bug when he returned to the bar.

"If you're asking if my dad came back, the answer's no." Bug smirked. "How's Lux?"

"Mad at me," Baze replied.

"You were right, you know," Bug said.

"Thanks," Baze said softly.

Bug helped Baze close the bar before taking off.

* * *

Bug froze when he saw that Jake was sitting on his bike outside the bar.

Bug sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Nah. Your boss seemed to actually like you. He must not know you very well," Jake replied.

"He knows me better than you," Bug shot back.

Jake shook his head. "I know you better than him. Better than your little girlfriend. Better than anyone. You're my blood."

"Yeah, and that's the only thing we have in common," Bug said.

Jake ignored the remark. He'd sobered up since being kicked out of the bar. He'd been thinking. "Your boss, he seems to trust you a lot," Jake said.

Bug stared at his dad blankly.

"Yeah, he probably even lets you have keys," Jake continued.

Bug smiled proudly and nodded.

"How much does this place make on a busy night?" Jake wondered.

Bug frowned, suddenly understanding. "No! No, we're not ripping Baze off."

Jake glared at his son. "You're more loyal to this guy than your own dad."

Bug swallowed hard.

"I know it's not that you're above stealing. You think I don't know you and your little friend stole car stereos," Jake said. "Maybe you just don't have the balls to pull off a big job."

"I don't do that anymore," Bug replied.

"I thought we could do this job together and split the money. But, I guess I'll have to do it on my own." Jake shrugged. "More for me."

"No, you'll stay away from here," Bug said menacingly, his hands balling into fists. "Go steal somewhere else."

Jake ripped Bug's keys out of his hands and smiled. "I don't have the keys for anywhere else."

Anger boiled to the surface and Bug slugged his dad in the stomach.

Jake laughed. He weighed more than double what his son weighed. His son couldn't hurt him. Bug had only succeeded in infuriating him.

Jake hit Bug hard. Again and again.

* * *

Baze heard a noise coming from the alley. "Jaime!" He called before hurrying out. He saw Jake beating Bug to a bloody pulp.

Baze didn't hesitate. He jumped in immediately, pulling Jake off Bug.

Jake turned to Baze angrily and punched him in the face.

Baze hit Jake hard. Jaime appeared behind him.

Baze and Jaime grabbed Jake, holding him still.

"You OK?" Baze asked Bug.

Bug nodded, rising slowly. "Thanks."

"Go inside and call the cops," Baze instructed.

Bug stared at Baze for a minute without saying anything. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand his dad. But, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty about putting his dad in jail.

Bug met Baze's eyes. He instantly thought of Lux because she had Baze's eyes. He didn't want his dad anywhere near Lux, and since his dad seemed hell-bent on hanging around the bar, Bug knew what he had to do.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

They heard sirens and knew the police were on their way.

* * *

Jake was arrested for assault and battery. As the cops led him to their car, he called Bug every bad name he knew.

A cop glanced down at the report he'd filled out. "Bobby? We need you to come down to the station and make a statement."

Bug swallowed.

Baze put his hand on Bug's shoulder supportively. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to do that," Bug replied, surprised at the gesture.

Baze nodded. "Yes, I do."

_This is the third time I've been in this police station because of Bug_, Baze thought to himself as they entered the police station.

The first time Bug had stolen Jones' car. The second time Lux had been out after curfew because of Bug. Baze had blamed Bug, thinking he was no good for Lux.

Now he looked at Bug in a new light. Bug's dad was horrible. Baze's own dad was nothing to write home about, but he couldn't imagine growing up with Jake as a father.

Baze watched Bug carefully as the detective interviewed him. Bug was trying to act tough, but Baze could tell he wasn't as tough as he seemed.

Bug emerged, his face betraying no emotion. They jumped in Baze's car and headed back toward the bar.

* * *

"You OK?" Baze asked again, studying Bug.

Bug grinned. "The cuts and bruises will heal. Anyway, it looks worse than it feels."

"Not all cuts are skin deep," Baze said. "You've never met my dad, have you?"

"You weren't exactly thrilled when Lux wanted me to go to dinner at your parents' house," Bug teased, remembering Baze and Cate's reaction when Lux had asked if Bug could come.

Baze grinned, remembering the same thing. "Well, my dad and I have never had the best relationship. His nickname for me growing up was _Stupid_. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him."

"Yeah, Lux said he's kinda a jerk," Bug replied.

"That's an understatement. But, you never stop wanting your dad to love you and be proud of you no matter how old you are," Baze continued, as he pulled to a stop in front of the bar.

"I don't need his approval," Bug muttered.

"No," Baze agreed, "but the things he said to you had to hurt. You have to know, none of them were true. He doesn't know you. How could he? He's been in prison. I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last month."

Baze grabbed Bug's shoulders and looked at him. "And you're nothing like your father."

Bug smiled. "From what Lux has said, you're nothing like yours either."

Baze returned the smile.

"Baze, thanks a lot. For everything," Bug said, looking down at the ground.

"Of course," Baze replied. "I want you to know if you need anything, you can come to me."


End file.
